Land And Sky
by shayminsflower
Summary: When all of the legendaries went to visit Shaymin, they caused a mess and Rayquaza changed Shaymin's Gracidea Flower. The new flower separated Shaymin's body from her sky form. And... the sky form was a male! Chaos ensues. Legendaryshippings!
1. The Beginning

Hi guys. This is my first fic, so please be kinder towards me, ok? I'm not very good at English, maybe there will be grammars mistake and errors since I'm still learning in junior high school. And I'm quite fragile when dealing with flames and insults, so I hope I will just get normal praises. Well, I guess just for reviewing will make me happy. So, R&R please! Enjoy!

By the way, this fic set place in the Sinnoh Region of the game Pokemon Platinum. But it has nothing to do with the game's story line.

**Summary: **When all of the legendaries went to visit Shaymin. They caused a mess and Rayquaza changed Shaymin's Gracidea Flower. The new flower separated Shaymin's body from her sky form. And... the sky form was a male?! Chaos ensues. Legendaryshippings!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

**Land And Sky**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Shaymin was speechless.

First of all, all of the legendaries actually decided to do a visit to her home, the Flower Paradise. And by that, she meant, really, ALL of the legendaries. Well, she knew that they have all agreed that all of them (including Shaymin herself) would give a visit to each of their own respective home at least once.

But she didn't expect hers to be now. Of all time. Why, she hadn't even prepare anything at all to welcome their arrivals! And they appeared so suddenly in front of her thanks to the psychic legendaries for teleporting them instantly. How could they even do that? Didn't it drain too many of their powers? Yet they even made a mess because most of them were all fighting with their counterparts.

Now, her home was not a 'paradise' anymore. Oh well.

"GAH! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE 'I'M THE STRONGEST' TOPIC?! ISN'T OBVIOUS THAT I'M STRONGER THAN YOU! I CAN TURN YOU INTO MUD WITH MY WATER MOVES AT ANYTIME!" Kyogre snarled angrily at her counterpart, Groudon. She was in the sea, facing Groudon who had made ground in the middle of the sea for him to step on.

"WELL, YOU'RE JUST LUCKY THAT I WAS BORN AS A GROUND-TYPE! IF I WAS A GRASS-TYPE I WOULD ABSORB YOU 'TILL YOU'RE DEAD! Hah, but I don't even need to be a grass-type to kill you, because I have SOLARBEAM!!!" He snarled back.

"OH YEAH?! THEN TRY ME! IF YOU CAN YOU BIG RED SHIT!!"

"WITH PLEASURE, YOU GODDAMNED BITCHY WHALE!"

Then the sound of their fighting and screaming and yelling can be heard from The Flower Paradise.

Well, for your information, they're not the only one who were fighting. Dialga and Palkia were on the Seabreak Path, arguing about which was more important; time or space. Of course they didn't just do it without force. Rayquaza was chasing Deoxys in the sky with all his might, firing hyper beam everywhere, not caring where his attack would land on. Latias was trying to calm Rayquaza down, chasing him and comforting him without getting any attack. Latios followed his sister from behind, sighing at his lovesick sister.

Manaphy and Phione were playing happily in the water, seemingly deaf for not feeling disturbed by the loud noise Kyogre and Groudon were making beside them. Lugia and Ho-oh were also fighting in the sky, screaming and chasing each other. They were arguing something that involves Gold and Silver. The legendary birds just sighed and were flying around with no real reason at all. Well, except for Zapdos, who was playing tag with Mew, Jirachi and Celebi happily. The legendary dogs were just chatting normally near Shaymin. Again, except for the electric-type dog who seemed to be overjoyed at something. Mewtwo was meditating near Shaymin, and was failing miserably. After all, Mewtwo wasn't deaf. Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf were flying around pretty far away from the paradise, trying to avoid the other's loud voices.

The Regis were also near Shaymin, speaking about their similarity. Heatran was sleeping beside Shaymin, again, another pokemon who seemed to be deaf with his surroundings. Cresselia and Darkrai were fighting, looks like his Dark Void accidentally hit Heatran instead of Cresselia. Giratina was in his origin form, flying happily and was trying to show it off to Arceus, who was watching him from the ground at the edge of the Seabreak Path (A/N: Note that the Prof Oak's letter event didn't occur here, so the Seabreak Path wasn't connected to Route 224) with a look on her face that said 'How arrogant, he's not the only one who has forms to change into!'

It's true though. _He's not the only one who can change forms. Me and Arceus can too. Well, Arceus's more like changing colors than form, though. But it's still the same. _Shaymin thought. Come to think of it, she hadn't try her sky form in a while now. Maybe she should try it now, so it will pissed Giratina off. Heheh, don't think that he's the only one who can show off! So shaymin went to pick her precious flower that could change her form.

-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-

"Is that all you got, Dialga? See, You're panting already!"

"Shut up, Palkia. And no, I'm not tired!"

The two of them had been fighting for quite a while now. No wonder one of them would be tired. And, they actually almost make The Seabreak Path collapse. Arceus was behind them, but she didn't seem to notice them since she was too busy glaring at Giratina.

"Hey Palkia, look over there!" Dialga pointed out.

"Huh?"

"What are those people across here planning to do? They're watching us..."

Surely, the trainers from Route 224 had gathered at the edge of the route, watching them with awe and whispering among each other with their pokedex in hand. Some even tried to throw a pokeball at them, but failed miserably since their pokeball couldn't reach the Seabreak Path and ended up drowning in the sea.

"Hey, are you kidding me? I think they were trying to catch us and Arceus!" Dialga whispered to Palkia.

"Pfft. Losers. They think they can keep the god of space in a ball?" Palkia replied arrogantly.

Shaymin was now in her sky form. How cool this is! She felt more confident when she was in her sky form! Her expression has changed completely, now looking cooler and less fragile. She has showed her sky form to Giratina, who seemed to be quite pissed by this. Now she was flying around happily. _That was fun! Making fun of him is enjoyable! I should do it more next time- Huh? _She looked down from the sky, and saw the trainers eyeing Arceus, Dialga and Palkia. Some were effortly trying to throw pokeballs at them.

A trainer suddenly stepped up in front of the other trainers. "I guess I have no choice but to hurt them a little to make them become mine!" The trainer said proudly while holding a pokeball. "Go! Salamence!" A big blue dragon with red wings came out of the pokeball, roaring arrogantly. "Salamence, go attack... Dialga,the master of time first!" The salamnece nodded and flew towards Dialga, opening his mouth and aimed a Dragonbreath at her.

Shaymin was in panic mode now.

"What's this? You're trying to beat me? Let see if you can! ROAR OF TIME!!"

The sound of Dialga's deafening roar extinguished the dragonbreath and blew Salamence and even the trainers away, causing them to fell backwards. Salamence fainted immediately, his eyes were looking animatedly dizzy and he went back to his pokeball. All of the trainers got scared (including the Salamence's owner) and ran away. All of the legendaries stopped their activities instantly and stared at her blankly.

"WEAKLINGS!!" Dialga shouted at them.

Shaymin flew towards them and landed in front of them and said, "Look at what you guys just did! If you guys weren't fighting so loudly, those trainers won't even come near here and saw you!! Great, now they knew this place exist and will soon hunt us down!"

"I'm sorry Shaymin... I thought you didn't mind us yelling so loudly?" Asked Dialga.

"W-well, I didn't mind actually... UNTIL NOW. I forgot that some trainers often hangs out in Route 224 to practice or something!"

"So, what are we supposed to do to fix things now?"

"I...don't know..." She sighed and inhaled deeply, "I think I should abandon this place..."

Silence.

"No, you shouldn't." Arceus stood in the middle of them, "This is our responsibility for being so careless. Therefore we shall stay here longer than already planned and protect this place. Will everyone help?"

"Sounds great! I'll beat those punks up easily in no time! With my origin form of course!" Giratina chimed in.

The other legendaries who were watching from behind nodded in unison.

"Good, now we shall wait until they try to assault us later."

-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-

It was midnight. Everyone was sleeping peacefully surrounding each other (except for the water-types who slept in the sea).

Except for a gratitude pokemon who was freaking out by herself.

_I wonder what will happen when those trainer were coming back here... sigh... thinking too much... I should go for a walk now. There's no use trying to sleep anyway._ Shaymin, now in her land form got up, and walked carefully as she was passing her friends who were sleeping. Heatran was snoring so loudly, but thankfully nobody was awaken by it.

But... wait a sec. Something's missing from her place the moment she got up....

….....HER GRACIDEA FLOWER!!!

She was in panic mode again, looking around furiously. Dammit! It was her personal treasure! She got it when a staravia dropped the pretty flower on the ground. Luckily the staravia didn't know that he dropped it, and he dropped it right in front of looked so cute so she decided to pick it up, when she realized that the flower can change her form!

_Great, now I will never be in her sky from ever again...Hmm? That thing Rayquaza is holding... Isn't that? _She rushed to Rayquaza's side quickly (who was sleeping like a snake) only to find that the giant snake had been holding her flower tightly. It is her fower! Yes! Perfect timing! Now she was itching to fly in the sky!

She snatched the flower from his grasp and smelled the scent of the flower quickly.

…

…

Waiting....

What's happening? She didn't change!

She looked closely at the flower. _Wait... my Gracidea Flower's color was pink... right? Why is this one is red-colored?? _Suddenly, the flower started glowing brightly, blinding her instantly.

And when she was able to see clearly again... she saw a pokemon. In front of her. Her eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped to the ground...

There, her sky form was standing right in front of her.

"Huh? What happen- Wha? Where am I?!" **Her **sky form asked with a bewildered look on her face, looking around her surroundings.

"HEY YOU GIRL!! WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU STEALING MY SKY FORM'S APPEARANCE??" Shaymin growled at her angrily.

"What are you talking about? And hey! I'm not a girl you know!!" **Her **sky form retorted back.

"H-Huh?? WHAT?!"

"I'm a boy!! You wanna see the proof?!"

Once again, Shaymin was speechless. Tomorrow... Rayquaza better had a damn good explanation for this.

-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-

A/N: Well?? Did you enjoy the story? Reviews makes me happy, so please I'm begging you to feed me some reviews!! Exaggerating, cough... Anyway, if there are some reviewers who liked this story, I'll continue this story. If no... well, let's think about that later.


	2. Enter Sky!

**A/N:** Hello guys, first of all, I wanted to say I'm so very sorry for not updating this for a long time. Please forgive me! I thought no one really like this story since it's about shaymin's err, love story. But I'm glad that some angels sent me reviews! I really appreciate them, thank you! And I'm sorry I couldn't reply them one by one, but one thing for sure is that I'm not dead ok? I'll still continue this story, but I can't update it real fast because of the damn school's works. Ohoho, enough about that! Let's continue on to the story!

By the way, I use sky form instead sky forme, because I thought it sounded weird. That ain't English rite?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

**Land And Sky**

**Chapter 2: Enter Sky!**

It was still midnight. The incident that happened just a few minutes ago shocked Shaymin to death. She didn't talk, and just keep staring at **HER** sky form. Her mind was swirling around like a whirlpool with so many thoughts (including cursing Rayquaza). It is **HER** sky form! Or is it not? _But I'm the only Shaymin in this world! And I'm a girl! But he said he's a boy! _

So when the sky form poked her back's bush (dammit it's fur!) using her- err, his paw, she snapped her thoughts aside and turned to glare at him.

He seemed to be taken aback by her glare, "yo. Uh, you- I mean, you're a Shaymin too right?"

That only made her glare deepen even more. "What do you mean? Arceus only created one Shaymin in this world."

"Who's Arceus?"

Silence.

_What, is he a slowpoke? Having a really bad amnesia? He don't even know his own Goddess? _Shaymin thought. Suddenly, something clicked on her mind.

"Aha! Don't play tricks on me! Show me your true self you copycat!" She yelled as she brandished her little front paw at him.

He looked even dumber now. He was titling his a head a little, and his face showed complete bewilderment. His white ears also dropped to his side like a puppy. _Hey, he looks cute like that!_ As soon as she finished that thought, she quickly shook it away. _What the hell did I just thought? But since I am cute, I guess he will be the same, huh?_

Getting back to reality, she asked, "wait, you're not a Ditto?"

He sighed. "Stop asking me questions. I don't know a damn thing about this world, I should be the one asking you questions!"

"What, you lost your memory or something?"

"I have some. I know there are creatures in this world named Pokemon, and I'm one of 'em. And I know that I'm a Pokemon called Shaymin. I know you are too, because Shaymin have two forms. One like me, and one like you yourself! Am I right? Must be, cause I am smart!" He grinned in satisfaction.

"That's right, though if you're smart you'll know your own creator you smartass."

"Hey it's not my fault! I just don't know anything else beside that, alright? I just born a few minutes ago anyway."

It was Shaymin's turn to look dumb. "WHAT? Newborn Pokemon are supposed to hatch from eggs!"

"Well I dunno! Why are even asking me questions!"

Shaymin was dumbstruck. Her brain couldn't function right anymore, not because her brain is small, but because of the Pokemon standing in front of her. _He said he just born a few minutes ago. So he is her sky form! It must be the cause from that damn red flower! _Couldn't take anymore insanity that was beginning to chew her sanity, she screamed. Really loud, loud enough to make every sleeping Pokemons there shrieked and jumped from their sleep. Sky form's eyes widen in horror.

"What the fuck-"

"EVERYONE! EXPLAIN. THIS."

Everyone turned to look at Shaymin's sky form.

"Wait, what the hell is your sky form doing outside your body, Shaymin?" Rayquaza asked.

"That's what I'm going to ask you! I demand an explanation, right **NOW**!"

Rayquaza turned around in confusion to look at Arceus, who just nodded in approval. Rayquaza turned to face Shaymin again and gulped. "Look, I know it's my fault for destroying some flower fields here, but I thought you could just bloom the new ones later, so when you were too busy chatting with Dialga and Palkia, I accidentally whipped your special flower with my hyper beam. But it was Deoxys's fault for bugging me in the first place!"

"Hey, it's true that you like Latias right! You're just too sensitive about that topic because you are in denial and you DO like her!" Deoxys retorted back from behind.

Rayquaza and Latias were blushing madly now. Until Rayquaza saw the look Shaymin was giving him, and Rayquaza yelped back in fear.

"Well? Continue your story."

Rayquaza turned to Arceus again with a hopeless look. Arceus sighed and stepped forward to face Shay min while Rayquaza quickly backed away to Deoxys's side. Deoxys was snickering to herself and Rayquaza shot her a glare to shut her up.

"Arceus, please give me a new and normal Gracidea Flower! And a way to fuse my sky form back to me!"

Sky form flinched when he heard that. He was still confused about what the hell was going on, but he thought that he already had an idea about this... He hoped it wasn't true though. Because when she said there was only one Shaymin in the whole world, and the fact that he was also a Shaymin, and that Shaymin has two forms, it all started to piece together in his mind. Maybe, he was created by stealing the real Shaymin's other form. That is, the sky form.

Arceus inhaled deeply and started to speak. "You know, the old Gracidea flower that you received was actually sent by me. I commanded a Staravia that was flying trough my Hall Of Origin, to give the flower as a present for you because you constantly kept troubling me that you wanted to be a cooler Pokemon. But then I realized that you actually was lonely."

Shaymin cringed, and kept her face down so her expression couldn't be seen.

"So," Arceus continued, "I created a new flower that could give you a friend. But it must took you sky form in order to make it happen. This new friend of yours will be your own sky form as a male, he's like a clone to your real sky form. He'll be as smart as you and all, but his nature might be different. And I only gave him some memories, you you could teach him new things together. But I was well aware that you probably would disagree with this idea, so that flower was created so its pollen would lure you to your sky form, making you feel attracted and intrigued to him in some ways. Even though you deny it, it will come true as time passed when you spend time with him."

Some legendaries squealed and giggled, whispering amongst each other, and some just laughed out loud imagining Shaymin kissing her own other-self.

Shaymin felt heat rising up to her cheeks as she remembered what she had thought about sky form a while ago. Little did she know that her other form also has a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"What, you want me to marry him for the change of my sky form?"

"Correct. Because mostly everyone here already have someone whom they'll probably marry." Arceus bluntly said.

The legendaries gasped. Kyogre and Groudon were heard growling from the sea (Kyogre was in the sea while Groudon was beside her, listening the to the conversation this whole time while standing on the ground he made on the sea).

"What? Like hell I'm going to marry her!" Palkia practically shrieked at the mere thought of him marrying Dialga.

"Like I wanted the same thing? You penis-looking head!" Dialga rolled her eyes and tail-whipped him in the face.

Mew and Celebi were oblivious, they didn't catch a thing about what Arceus just said. They glanced at each other before shrugging it off.

"Umm, there are three of us. And I'm the only male. Which one of you actually wanna marry me?" Zapdos asked nervously.

"Not me." Both Articuno and Moltres answered at the same time while waving their wings as a 'NO' sign.

Zapdos whined. "But... Arceus just said..."

"Well she said MOSTLY everyone. So not all of us."

Zapdos whined even more.

"We are also a trio! But Suicune is the only female here! Entei and I are males!" Raikou said.

"She will totally pick you, moron. Obviously. Right, Suicune?" Entei asked as he smirked mischievously.

Suicune blushed and quickly denied it with incoherent rambling. Entei rolled his eyes. It's futile trying to hide it. No one will believe her. Except for the idiot himself.

"Oh. I see. But we're still friends, so it's okay!" Raikou grinned cheerfully though he sounded disappointed just now, Entei noticed.

While Rayquaza and Latias, they didn't deny it, they just blushed and when their eyes met, they quickly looked away, face as red as tomato. Latios was looking at them and sighed, "Well I guess Latias already has a fiance, and I'll probably stay single for the rest of my life."

Latias blushed even harder, if that's even possible. "BROTHEER!" she cried.

Darkrai just laughed the fact off. "Me and Cresselia? Yeah right, like that's ever gonna happen. We're like, what? Worst enemies ever?"

Cresselia frowned at him before turning back to Arceus, "That's right Arceus. How can counterparts that are made to kick each other's ass even have a feeling of like towards them?"

"And legendaries are not the same species. We're all different, how can we make love? It's like marrying a cat to a dog. It's a different story with Shaymin and Manaphy, since Shaymin and her sky form are one species, just different body shapes. And Manaphy was married to a Ditto! And his child Phione is not the same species as Manaphy right? Who knows what our children will look like if I marry Cresselia!" Darkrai added.

"You'll find a way, trust me. Because I created you all, I know you're capable of doing it. Legendaries are the special Pokemons I created, so they're also more brilliant than the peasant Pokemons. They have great abilities, so just doing intimacy things with the different species surely isn't a problem to you all? Besides, I myself is pretty curious about your future children's looks." Arceus nodded wistfully.

Darkrai snorted while Cresselia sweatdropped. So other Pokemons are considered peasants? Why did she created them in the first place?

"Anyway, back to our conversation, Shaymin, I actually planned on giving you the new flower when I visited you, which means right now, but I forgot." Arceus stated plainly.

Shaymin sweatdropped.

"But then when Rayquaza accidentally destroyed you old flower, I decided to tell him to replace it with the new flower. He gratefully accepted it, and he wanted to give it to you sooner but since we have some trainers-lurking-around trouble here, he thought it'll be better if he give it to you later. But it seems you already revealed the flower's secret while we're asleep."

Shaymin was speechless. Great, now what?

"Can't you undo the transformation of my sky form?" She muttered.

"Impossible. It was my decision, just accept your fate gratefully for once, Gratitude Pokemon." Arceus replied.

"But if I still have my old Gracidea Flower, I can still change forms, right?" It was a useless question, but she just hoped Arceus will say yes.

"Impossible. Besides, if you even still have your sky form as your other-self, you can't change form now. Unlike Giratina, as long as he holds his Griseous Orb, he can stay in his origin form forever. But you can only change form once a day, from 8 am to 8 pm." Arceus answered truthfully.

"Why are you so unfair to me? Giratina's so lucky!" She whined.

"Once again, you should be grateful that I created you specially from the peasants. I began to doubt if you're even created as the Gratitude Pokemon now."

She sighed. That hurt her pride. What a sarcastic fact, she was the Gratitude Pokemon but she complied her fate with no gratitude at all. But the situation she was in is not good enough to be gratefully accepted. Trainers already knew the existence of her home, her sky form separated away from her, the legendaries messing up her home, what could possibly make the situation even worse?

As if on cue, sounds of footsteps were heard from the Seabreak Path. MANY, footsteps, that is. There were also noises of humans talking to each other.

"Oh no, why do they come so fast? The sun hasn't even rise yet..." Shaymin mumbled in frustration.

"Hey Arceus, why can't we just ditch this place for awhile? When they're tired of searching us, they'll leave right?" Giratina asked as he flew to her in HIS origin form. Shaymin eyed the dragon with envy.

"No, because they'll probably claim this place as theirs later, because it's such a beautiful field filled with many flowers. Floaroma town was beautiful too thanks to Shaymin a long time ago. But now they already made it as humans's place to live." Arceus said as she began to walk towards the Seabreak Path.

"Makes sense." Giratina nodded as he accompanied Arceus.

"Everyone, the time has come for us to fight in order to protect this place. Please lend me your strength." Arceus announced.

Everyone nodded and followed Arceus. Except for the two Shaymins who were standing still on their spot. Sky form then approached Shaymin. He stared at her before he finally speak.

"Look," he sighed before he continued, "I know you'd probably think I'm a burden to your life, with that red flower incident thing and all, but please let me protect you from those humans- whatever they are."

Shaymin looked up at him in shock. "W-why would you protect me? I didn't even ask you to do so."

"Because I'm feeling guilty right now. I stole your sky form and made you bear the burden of losing it. And all I could do is help you carry some of your burdens, so you can carry that burdens of yours with me. Half to you, half to me. Deal?" He offered her a generous smile that made her stomach flip.

"O-okay." Damn, she was stuttering. And he made the deal sounded like they're in a marriage or something. She knew for sure that she was blushing.

"So, do you forgive me?" He asked with a soft tone, while he kept staring at her with those guilty eyes. She blushed harder, her face bright red.

"H-huh? Yeah, of course."

He grinned. "Thanks, what a relief. Now, let's start facing one of your troubles and kick some humans's ass!"

_He's so nice and cute._ She couldn't help to think of him like that. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. Then she realized something.

"By the way, what should I call you?" She asked.

He thought about it for awhile before answering, "Just Sky. Sky seems cool."

-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-

**A/N:** Drop some reviews before you leave, ya? Pretty please? My story also depends on how many reviews it has you know. Hehe, I'm so evil, please forgive me! And sorry if there are some grammar and spelling mistakes! I'm still learning English!


	3. Two Different Pokemons

**A/N:** Hi guys! Oh my God, please don't kill me! I knew it has been a loong time since I updated this story at all, and I'm very sorry for that T.T

Many things have been keeping me busy, and I got distracted easily by other things. But hey, I told you I'm not dead yet! Oh, and I'm very grateful to those who reviewed and faved my story! Thank you very much! You guys are the best! The most motivating thing to continue this story are you people! XD

Please have a cookie :D

Anyway, here's the promised third chapter~

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon.

**Land And Sky**

**Chapter 3: Two Different Pokemons**

It was only a matter of time before all the humans were wiped off by the legendary pokemons. Their victory was obvious, since there's no way, no matter how many those trainers were, they could beat the joining forces of the legendaries. Just the power of one of them alone is enough to make the trainers wet their pants and ran home to their respectful places, leaving the flower blossoming land be once again.

When the fight was over, none of the legendaries actually felt tired or exhausted at all.

They actually enjoyed pawning those suck up trainer's asses. Hell, they even craved for more fights!

"Fufu, it's such a good relief for my stress to unleash all my rage I had to those guys. Even though I still hold back a little," Dialga commented, her steel chest huffed out in pride, and her blue tail was swaying lightly in excitement.

"Tch, you're satisfied with only fighting those pussies? You're so lame and pathetic, Dialga," her counterpart mocked while crossing his arms over his chest.

Dialga growled and turned to face him. With just one sentence, he already got on her nerves pretty quickly.

"Are you implying that I'm not feeling satisfied when I actually kicked you pretty butt?" She challenged, and she glared when she saw his arms. Hoh? is that a way for him of showing that he had arms, while she did not? If he was doing that for the purpose of irritating the steel dragon-type legendary further, then he was certainly and undoubtedly succeeding.

Palkia narrowed his eyes sightly, "When have I ever been defeated by you? I didn't recall a moment where you actually _did _beat me."

"That doesn't matter! I already felt so good when my attack landed on your face! But fighting weaklings like them once in a while doesn't hurt right? I realized how easy it was fighting them compared to you. Sometimes fighting many weak underlings are more enjoyable than fighting an annoying mighty boss right?"

Palkia snorted. "That's why I called you pathetic."

Dialga stomped her feet when she heard this, absolutely furious, "What the hell? Didn't you feel satisfied too? Even if it's just a little?"

"I only feel that way when I'm fighting you."

With that, the God of space turned back and began to walk away from the now dumbfounded Goddess of time.

-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-

"Hey, you're actually pretty good at fighting for a newborn amnesia pokemon!"

The other legendaries were chattering, celebrating their victory enthusiastically without feeling the slightest bit of tiredness. Sky has even become the celebrity of the party now, being surrounded in circle and asked with so many questions from the others. Not that he mind though, he actually found the attention to be quite exciting.

"Why thank you, Raikou! You were also great back there, with your thunder and all!" The male shaymin replied, grinning and feeling proud to be praised and acknowledged by other legandaries.

"He's nothing compared to me though, right Sky?" Zapdos spoke up from the air, flapping his thunderous wings lightly and attempted to set foot on the ground to join the little party as well.

Raikou shot him a murderous look from the place he was sitting, and the other legendaries laughed at this.

"They're both good at summoning lightning and thunder, but bad at learning how to stop acting like idiots," Rayquaza said, snickering beside the now giggling Latias, his green snake body was wrapped lightly and protectively (not that anyone would even bother to try snatching Latias away from him, they thought with a roll on their eyes) around Latias's body.

"Don't worry, Raikou, Zapdos! Who cares about intelligence when we have power! We kicked out those humans's asses for good, and because of that we STOOD OUT! We should be praised! Not to be insulted! Not when our skills clearly stated otherwise!" Barked Sky from his standing place, eyes full of pride and fires lighting in them, grinning haughtily and his white ears perked up in excitement.

Zapdos and Raikou was looking at him with welled-up tears in their eyes, feeling compassionate towards the sky gratitude pokemon.

"Aw thanks, Sky! I knew you're my buddy!"

"You're the best!"

"Don't mention it guys! A man would never betray his friends!"

The other legendaries (excluding Zapdos and Raikou of course) were actually kind of surprised when they witnessed this scene. Not because of the way Zapdos and Raikou was acting, but because of _**Shaymin's**_ acting. Well, they knew that this shaymin was NOT the shaymin who would throw sarcastic remarks at them whenever their jokes sounds lame, the shaymin that screamed at the top of her lungs when her Gracidea Flower were burned by some idiot (_cough_, Rayquaza _cough), _the shaymin who.. would never do such things as what they just saw her sky form acted in front of them. This was **Sky**. And they accepted him, but..

It was weird. Seeing such a different personality inside their usually sarcastic friend.

Finally, not being able to hold it inside much longer, Rayquaza spoke his tought out.

"Hey Sky, it's kinda weird seeing your physical body is the same as Shaymin yet your personality is so different. _Too _different, actually," he corrected.

Sky was pretty annoyed whenever this subject was brought up. He was rather sensitive towards the topic, can't they see that? "Yeah, so? You've got a problem with the way I act?" He narrowed his emerald eyes slightly, his ears tensing up a little.

"Not at all, I actually like seeing such a refreshing personality like yourself, Sky." Rayquaza quickly corrected his mistake and frantically waving his little claws in front of him, not wanting to offend his new friend.

"Really?" Sky was smiling again, his anger dispersing into his playful nature once again. "Thanks, I know it must be weird seeing me as a new pokemon, differently split up from the original Shaymin. I can understand."

"No, really, in some ways it was actually better seeing you rather than her- _EGH."_

Rayquaza froze, stopping his sentence midway and slowly turned his head back in fear. When the others were confused as to why he would stop, they found the answers and gasped as they turned back and found that the original Shaymin they were talking about was standing there behind them for who-knows-how-long-already, glaring icy daggers towards them angrily while listening to their conversaton.

...If looks could kill, Rayquaza would totally be the first victim to have his long snake body rip open in half and have his whole guts be thrown out into the sea for Kyogre to eat (not that Kyogre is a canibal, mind you).

-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-

Seriously, she was busy this whole time trying to fix the mess they have made from their fight against those humans (they destroyed most of the beautiful flowers blooming there with their attacks), and this is what she get as her payment?

Especially this green snake, he has no gratitude at all!

_Dear Arceus, I wish you would pass your judgment on this foolish green creature you created.. _She snarled with that thought in her mind.

She glared deeper into his eyes, threatening him not to continue that sentence.

"If you as so much said one single word to continue that again..."

Rayquaza gulped.

"Ahh.. err, he's very sorry Shaymin, I know he's such an idiot! But please forgive him? He didn't really mean that, and I'll take him away from here if you really want to..." His girlfriend rose up to defend him, and she too, was undoubtedly terrified by the looks Shaymin was giving them. She was fidgeting her small claws nervously..

"Why, I'll be glad if you take him away from here, Latias," Shaymin smiled, but somehow her smile just made the others shudder even more.

Hastily Latias took Rayquaza away from The Flower Paradise, flying away to who-knows-where (it seems as long as it was away from the enraged little hedgehog). Latios sigherd and muttered of sorry to Shaymin once again before flying out to follow his red sister and her lover.

Silence then struck again like a cold blade slicing the air with it's thick pressure. No one coud withstand this, so they all scrambled off and awkwardly saying their excuse to get away from Shaymin. Except for Sky of course. He even looked concerned and worried, not afraid.

Shaymin breathed heavily in frustration. _At least my day can't be worse than it already is now, can't it?_

As if on cue, cold rain pouring heavily and hot sunny weather streaming sunlight and burning every living creatures beneath it started to change back and forth, and the roars of the legendaries responsible for this unclear weather were heard.

Shaymin groaned loudly while banging her head to the ground. The other legendaries were also complaining and whining because of this sudden change in weather, and Moltres and Entei's scream of horror can be heard when the rain took place.

Unfortunately, Shaymin had already made the only pokemon who could clear the sky from those two bothersome drizzle and drought abilities ran off.

"I can take you away from this place too if you want."

Shaymin stopped her actions and turned to see the smiling face of her other form walking closer towards her.

"I can't leave the others here alone," she stated angrily, trying her best to make her voice sounded annoyed so he would scram off and leave her alone for now.

He didn't seem to be taken aback though. "Then I can accompany you with whatever you were doing just now. Fixing up the mess we made right?" He chuckled a little.

"Y-yeah... But who said I need a company, huh?" She can't hold back the blush that was starting to creep up in her pale face, and she was stuttering! Damn, that look in hes eyes totally hit her weak points.

"Well, I can't leave my little princess all alone when she's sad, right?" He laughed and winked at her, trying to cheer her up.

Shaymin gaped at the bluntness of his sentence and blushed even more shades of red, if that's possible. "Wh- What the hell? Since when am I your princess!" She barked at him fiercely, trying to make it look more natural that her face was flushed in anger, not because of something else.

"Since I was born," he answered plainly. Shaymin knew what he meant, because Arceus already decided (without asking her permission!) him to be her partner, that's why she created him in the first place.

"Whatever.. I'm going to fix the flowers again.."

And she started to walk away, and Sky silently followed her from behind.

Silence filled the air uncomfortably, and only the sounds of rain which sometimes stopped and suddenly started back again, and the roars of those called Kyogre and Groudon were heard. The other legendaries must have already escape this hell hole.. Except for Arceus and Giratina, they somehow didn't even feel disturbed with all this mess around them..

Suddenly her sky form spoke up again. "Hey Shaymin. You're.. bothered by what Rayquaza said, aren't you?"

That made her stop walking for an instant. But then she continued forward again, without looking back at him. Sky couldn't see what expression she had when he said that, because he could only see her back, bushes of refreshingly green leaves and the smell of sweet scent coming from it. "...No. I don't care about what he thinks. He can go play all day with YOU instead if he really like to see a more outgoing and cheerful shaymin like you for all I care."

He flinched when he heard the harshness in her voice. As he thought, though. Rayquaza's words must have hurt her feelings.. She was just trying to act tough and made it seems like she didn't care at all. Sky sighed. Well.. who wouldn't feel betrayed if your friend prefer to be with a new buddy and abandon the old one? But that wasn't the case, so he must convinced her.

"Look, Shaymin, can't you see that it was me who actually envy you?"

"Why would you envy some hot headed pokemon like me when you can befriended them really fast with your outgoing personality?" She retorted back sharply, but still didn't turn back.

"They were just trying to accept me as a new pokemon, different from you. But.. they couldn't hide it very well. I can tell just by looking. Their expressions were like saying.. _what the hell, Shaymin would never act like this_. Or, _this isn't the Shaymin I knew..._ It was like they were actually kind of grossed out by the fact that I'm having your form, but in the inside it's not the real you. And it made me feel dejected."

he stopped talking to see her reactions and response, but Shaymin didn't say anything. So he continued.

"And I guess.. because they didn't want me to feel like that, especially Rayquaza, he said.. yeah.. that. To ease me from that thinking. So it was actually my fault. I'm sorry..." He finished and stopped walking, sighing and now looking at his reflection from the puddle under him. His ears dropped to the side and he closed his green eyes, silently waiting for hedgehog to reply.

After what feels like an eternity of silence, she spoke, "If it's you, then it's okay. I forgive you."

Sky's eyes snapped open and he saw her.

She was in front of him, looking up at him with gentle eyes, her pink flowers drenched from the pouring rain, but that didn't stop the sweet scent of her body from coming out and tickled his nose with the aroma.

"I guess I was just afraid of being replaced by you. I don't want my friends to abandon me..." With that, she sniffed, trying to hold back tears and collapsed on the ground, burying her face in her little paws.

Sky scooted closer to her and tried to cover her up from the pouring rain with his bigger body. He noticed that she was already shivering by now, so he was warming her up with his body heat.

Shaymin just smiled and continued to snuggle closer to that source of warmth, feeling more comfortable with him by her side.

Sky smiled, not caring when he saw Arceus and Giratina's shocked faces and calmly said in a convincing way, "All of them accepted us."

Shaymin whispered slowly to reply before her eyes fluttered closed, "Yeah.. as two different pokemons, two friends. Nobody will be replaced.."

And her vision went completely dark, finally feeling serene, with this other pokemon staying by her side until she fell asleep.

-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-

**A/N:** Oh my God XDD How's that, everybody? Please feel free to review this chapter! Thank you!


End file.
